the_lenny_leggo_showfandomcom-20200215-history
Voting Night
Voting Night is a short segment based off of The Lenny Leggo Show. It is themed after the 2016 US presidential elections. It was released on November 7th 2016. Synopsis The main cast gathers at Parker and Family family park and picnic area as the pacific coast polls close, thus concluding voting nationwide. In the sky, a Montague of the "fallen" presidential candidates are shown in the sky in tribute, all while set to the "Horn of Plenty" theme song from the Hungers Games film series. The "fallen" candidates that are shown are presented below (in order of appearance) * John Kasich * Ben Carson * Marco Rubio * Ted Cruz (listed as "Lyin' Ted Cruz") * Jeb Bush * Bernie Sanders * Gary Johnson * Jill Stein * Darrell Castle * Evan Mcmullin Evan Mcmullin is now shown until quite some time after the rest of the candidates. After Darrell Castle dissappears from the sky, the show seemingly ends. Lenny is about to speak up, implying to be announcing that Trump is the only worthy candidate at this point. However, he is suddenly cut off by Jonah Flenderson, who is holding up a sign with Evan's (misspelled) name and shouting "Evan Mcmullin for president!". The candidate then appears in the sky all of the sudden for a few seconds. After he dissappears, Flenderson just stands there, dismayed. In the final scene, Donald Trump appears on screen, in animated form, and gives a short monologue to the audience via the 4th wall, informing them that the "years of betrayal" are about to end once he get's into office. Cast * Lenny Leggo * Jonah Flenderson * Martin Anderson * Harvey Duncan* * Randy Stallone* * Katrina Leggo* * Donald Trump *Character appears but does not have any dialogue. Production This short was edited in a rather unusual way. The "rough" file was actually a non-chronological compilation of each individual, uncropped scene. The first few seconds of the rough file were the exterior of the park, where the signs are shown. Next is the segment showing Jonah, Lenny, and Katrina, and all of their respective lines. This also includes the two note jingle at the end, but shows the scene throughout the entire jingle (it was edited to cut to the "Trump: Make America Great Again!" title card in the final cut). The next segment features the identical backdrop, but this time with Randy, Harvey, and Martin (although the background is the same, the characters are all pushed to the side, rather than standing in exact same place as the previous characters). Finally, the "Trump: Make America Great Again" title card is shown for five seconds (reduced to three seconds in the final cut) before the animated Trump scene is shown last. This scene was entirely re-arranged and cropped for the final cut. It was 2 minutes and 19 seconds, exactly one minute longer than the final cut. Link https://youtu.be/kyS5q7YYrfM Trivia * All of the mouth animations were done on the same day the short was released. * The " PM" as seen on the sign at the opening of short was actually a mistake. It originally said "7PM" and Cosby was going to change it to "8PM" instead. However, he never finished this, and it ended up rendered in this form. However, he decided to leave the error it as is, believing that it actually made the sign funnier. * This is Harvey Duncan, Randy Stallone, Katrina Leggo's first non-speaking roles in The Lenny Leggo Show. * This is the first time that Jonah Flenderson is seen without his firefighting suit while still wearing his firefighting hat. * The two note jingle right before the "Trump: Make America Great Again" title card is actually the final two notes from "Good Bye So Soon", a song from Disney's "The Great Mouse Detective". * This is also the first time a non-fictitious character is presenting in The Lenny Leggo Show. That person was Donald Trump. * Trump's speech at the end was archived from a real Donald Trump rally that took place in Raleigh North Carolina on November 7th 2016, just hours before the ad was release. * During the Raleigh North Carolina rally, Trump wore a blue tie: however, in the animated version, he wears a red tie. Category:Shorts Category:2016